Here's to never growing up
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Cuando llega el fin del ciclo escolar, se trata de la graduación y solo de eso. ¿Pero que pasa cuando no fue planeada correctamente y con tiempo? Los egresados están en poder del aburrimiento y lejos de ser liberados… Hasta que la diversión acude al llamado de los jóvenes salvándolos de un deprimente fin.


¿Están aburridos?

Tal vez pero no creo que mas que estos chicos en la graduación de la preparatoria de Konoha, quienes ahora solo están sentados en la mesa "escuchando" que la escuela contrato para que tocara toda esa noche.

Era una lastima que nadie les prestaba atención, ya estaba volviéndose molesto e irritante, sin mencionar a una mesa con estudiantes egresados muy peculiares.

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba jugando con su vaso vació mientras a su lado, el mejor amigo miraba el reloj para poder irse ya, aun que a la chica que estaba sentada junto a el no le pareció nada lindo que le pusiera mas atención a la hora que a ella que era su cita.

_"__Sasuke…"_

–Naruto…

El rubio seguía jugando con el vaso desechable sin prestarle atención al azabache que lo llamaba.

–Naruto.

Pero sin lograr nada, este continuaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos tan aburridos como esa noche, la graduación era un total fracaso.

– ¡Dobe!

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Sasuke por favor no grites, ¿no ves con que trabajo escucho a la banda?

– ¡Por favor, esto es todo un desastre!

–Sasuke…

– ¡Si ustedes quieren quedarse, pues háganlo que yo me largo!

– ¿Y yo que ha?

–…

El chico vuelve a sentarse y baja la mirada, mientras una rubia miraba que sus amigos no iban a quedarse tranquilos por mucho tiempo, eran una bomba de tiempo en que cualquier momento iba a estallar. Ella necesitaba pensar en algo, era el último día que iban a pisar los terrenos de la preparatoria antes de esparcirse a diferentes universidades en distintas regiones, todos se mantendrían en contacto, no iba ser problema alguno en esa cuestión pero ese no era el asunto.

"Algo se debe hacer antes que se acabe la noche"

Entonces miro a su novio, Yoru Sai quien estaba haciendo figuras de papel como su hermana mayor hacia y le nació la idea, no cualquier tipo de idea, una magnifica idea que salvaría a todos del aburrimiento, los devolvería a la diversión y al mundo en que querían ellos vivir.

–Sai

– ¿Pasa algo, Ino?

–Dame tu teléfono

–Claro, ¿pero para que?

–Agh, ¡solo dámelo!

–Esta bien, tranquila.

Entonces fue a la agenda, busco el numero su cuñada y la llamo.

– ¿Ino, que haces?

–Shh

–Si querías crédito, me hubieras dicho Ino-puerca.

– ¡Dije Shh!

Todos se callaron, mirándose entre si no entendieron a que iba su comportamiento, entonces le descolgaron el teléfono.

**– ****¿Ahora que pasa Sai?**

– ¡No es Sai, soy yo Ino!

**–****Ah, ¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Esta mi hermano bien?**

– ¡Bien aburrido diría yo!

**–****Entonces esta bien, vale, ¿para que soy buena?**

– ¿Tienen tocada esta noche?

**– ****¿La banda? Para nada, ¡ya quisiéramos! ¿Por qué, Ino?**

– ¡Vengan a la escuela, es la graduación y esta todo aburrido! ¡En serio!

**–****Si, lo creo por que todo esta muy silencioso y apenas escucho a algunas personas cantando, ¿Qué banda es?**

– ¡No lo se, pero dense prisa, por favor sálvenos!

**– ****¡Hai, hai! Le avisare a Pein y a los demás, ¿esta Sasuke?**

–Si, ¿por?

**–****Itachi vino aquí un rato para jugar X-box con Nagato y me pregunto si esta tratando bien a Sakura.**

– ¡Claro que si, pero ya vengan, se acabara la noche!

**–****Imposible, la noche es joven. ¡Ya vamos!**

Ambas colgaron, después todos en la mesa de la Yamanaka la observaron con algo de esperanza.

– ¡Agradézcanmelo después! Ahora… ¿Quién se deshace de esos músicos?

– ¡Teme!

– ¡No me enrolles en esto, dobe!

–Vamos Sasuke, ¿si?

Sakura por su lado miraba al azabache con ojos de cachorrito para que aceptara, ella quería disfrutar de ese día con el y sus amigos a lo máximo.

– ¡Bien, lo haré!

– ¡Vamos teme!

–Olvídalo, ¡tú sígueme!

– ¿He?

– ¡Eres buena, Haruno!

– ¡La mejor, Ino-puerca!

– ¡Claro, como no!

– ¿Y nosotros que haremos?

– ¡Ustedes se ocuparan del publico!

– ¿Qué dices?

–Tranquilas, yo me encargo.

– ¡No Sai, tu vienes conmigo a recibir a la banda de tu hermana!

–Esta bien, ¡suerte chicas!

–Esto…

– ¡Vamos Sakura, valdrá la pena!

– ¡Tienes razón, vamos!

– ¡Mira, Naruto y Sasuke ya se van con los músicos!

–Si, ¡Vamos!

Al llegar a la tarima, enfrente de todos los grupos y personas de toda la preparatoria, intentaron no balbucear mientras hablaban.

–Sabemos que están aburridos, así que sacamos a la banda para animarlos con otras que hemos conseguido.

– ¡Si, es a ultima hora pero es mejor de lo que piensan!

– ¡Ya llegaron, Sakura!

– ¡Chicas y chicos, un aplauso para Akatsuki!

Al nombrarlos, todos se levantaron de sus asientos para admirar a los muchachos que entraban y ordenaban sus cosas sobre el escenario. Akatsuki era una muy buena banda de rock que ponía en ánimo a todos incluso a los más ancianos, entonces la ojiazul subió y se acerco al micrófono.

–Solo tengo una cosa que decir, antes que ellos empiecen…

Todos estaban preparándose para un gran discurso por parte de Ino sobre las memorias, todos los recuerdos que vivieron en esa escuela tan "maravillosa" en su momento, así que abrió los ojos y al abrir su boca inhalo aire para soltarlo de nuevo.

– ¡La noche es joven, la noche hoy, mañana y siempre será nuestra!

Entonces dejo el micro a la hermana de Sai, Konan. La primera voz de la banda Akatsuki, esta le asintió y sonrió al público.

– ¡¿Están listo?!

El ¡SI! De todos se pudo escuchar, entonces ella trono sus dedos tres veces y empezó la música que se escuchaba hasta afuera de la preparatoria.

– ¡Gracias Yamanaka!

– ¡Gracias chicos, esto es súper!

Los gritos de diversión, de felicidad, las sonrías y las carcajadas ya se podían escuchar, el audio estaba a lo mas que se podía estar.

Algunos por la misma emoción, no podían solo quedarse en el salón así que salieron a los pasillos decorados de recuerdos y muchas otras cosas más.

– ¡Oh OH OH!

– ¡Vamos Sasuke, bailemos!

– ¡Espera, no jales tanto Sakura!

– ¡Vamos Hinata!

– ¡Claro, Naruto-kun!

– ¿Quieres ir?

– ¡No preguntes Sai, vamos!

Dentro del salón todo era alegría, ¿y por que no? ¿Por qué no ser feliz si ese día era para ellos? No había necesidad de estar triste, tal vez algunos ya nos ser verían en persona pero era un día especial, la graduación.

Un día sentimental

– ¡El extintor, saquéenlo!

Desorden en los pasillos, horrores en los baños por las bromas, hojas de cuadernos y libros en los salones y baile en el salón principal.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–Nos veremos por cámara.

–Cuando mi hermana tenga algún viaje con la banda, mandare por ustedes.

– ¡Genial, eso es Sai!

– ¡Eres un escandaloso, dobe!

– ¡Ni se olviden de nosotras, o les cortaremos lo que llaman-!

– ¡Oí, tranquila Sakura!

–Tsk. Vamos Sakura, aun quiero bailar contigo.

– ¡Esta bien!

Ruido y diversión.

Oh si

La escuela pronto iba ser deshabitada en cuanto empezaran a dar las tres de la madrugada, en los años anteriores no era tan desastroso, pero en este si lo era.

Y todo, por una mesa de egresados inusuales.

* * *

Ok, ya se que debo terminar la otra historia xd Pero esto me vino de pronto, espero les haya gustado :3 Nada es mio mas que la trama. Esta historia fue hecha inspirada en una de las canciones de Avril Lavigne, el nombre de la canción

es el nombre de la historia.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
